Sweet neighbours
by Swissmany
Summary: Germany tries to become allied with Switzerland, but the result is something more. Also Italy finds his true love. some small crossovers involved. I hope you like it


My first hetalia fanfiction *holds white flag up*  
>thank you to all my friends who give me all these ideas I love you I hope you like it, I did my best I would love some critism by the way :]<br>but now let us start

**_~ Sweet neighours ~_**

Gunshots were filling the air. Germany was standing in front of Switzerland's house, one hand in the air ready to knock on the wooden door. He had heard that Switzerland was supposed to be amazing with his guns, so he wanted to recruit him. He had to join the side of the Axis. But he hadn't had expected Lichtenstein to be at Switzerland's home. Now he had a big problem, why did no one tell him, that Lichtenstein lived here? Now he had to make the decision, if he should wait until she would be gone, or if he would be courageous enough to knock on the door and talk to her. Suddenly a strong smell of Pasta and Tomatoes surrounded Germany. "ITALY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME! IT IS DANGEROUS HERE!", he yelled. "But Germany, I brought you your lunch, you forget it at home. I made you an extra large portion of extra yummy pasta, with a lot of love, like my mother used to cook it. " Before Germany could replay anything , the door flew open. and Lichtenstein was standing there, with a huge frying pan?

"Wait you are LICHTENSTEIN not HUNGARY? Why do you have a frying pan?", Germany yelled surprised. He always imagined Lichtenstein as a really nice girl, not somebody like Hungary. He only noticed his mistake, when Lichtenstein broke down and started to cry. Immediately Italy, started to run over to her and cheer he up with his Italian attitude - ve ve ve~ Germany was left alone. What the heck? How is he able to cheer somebody up with his dump talk? he was thinking to himself. He was standing there all alone, with an twisting eyebrow.

Suddenly a Pikachu appeared and used thundershock on the person, standing there like an complete idiot. Of course Ash had to appear too and yelled "FIGHT OR RUN! I AM AWESOME!". Than they both disappeared in a cloud of sparkle. Maybe it was only an imagination of Germany, who knows. But after this incident, everything turned back to normal - the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Germany was still standing in the same spot. The only thing that changed was that the gunshots had stopped. Out of nowhere Switzerland appeared before poor Germany, with an sparkly golden gun in his hand. "h ... h ... hi" mumbled Germany, asking himself, what he was doing here. "Hello, what do you want?", interrupted Switzerland him. "Umm ...umm", Germany was speechless. He couldn't stop staring at Switzerland. He was remembering something, that Japan told him a while ago. "Ya ho ho, tralala Ya ho ho, tralala" Germany was humming.

He was totally caught up in his daydream. He was dreaming the same thing that Japan dreamed before. Switzerland in a dress, dancing and singing with him, wearing a dress. Germanys face got suddenly red and he started grinning like a complete fool. "What ... what are you doing?", Switzerland asked irritated. "Nothing. You want to go shopping? We can talk while we are shopping." "Okay...I guess so. I will just tell Lichtenstein." So Switzerland went and told Lichtenstein, who was enjoying a big bowl of Pasta with Italy, while watching a movie. Something typical Italian of course - but Lichtenstein seamed to enjoy it. Snuggled up on the coach, both looked really cute. "Umm ... Lichtenstein. I'm going out with Germany, I hope you don't mind. Call me on my cellphone, if you need something. Have a good time." with these words, Switzerland ran out of the house. This cute scene was too much for him, he was about to get a nosebleed.

Outside he stood there panting and holding his nose. "Switzerland are you alright?", asked Germany concerned about his new friend. "Yes, yes. I just hit my nose and have a little nosebleed." Germany took a step towards Switzerland and but a bottle in his neck and gently lifted the chin of him. Their faces were so close, their eyes looked into each other. "You should put your head in your neck not bend forward, that is bad for you. When you look up the blood will dry faster." Good that Switzerland had already a nosebleed, or he would have gotten one, Germany was standing so close that he even could smell his eau de cologne. His heart suddenly started to beat faster. "Germany ...", he started. Germany suddenly realized what he did and step back. "I just wanted to help.", he explained. Switzerland nodded "Look it stopped, thanks to your advice. Let's go."

Somehow Switzerland ended up between the three dogs of Germany, who were licking him all the time. He didn't mind, but it got really wet with the time and he started to get uncomfortable. Germany was driving them to a nearby shoppingcentre. He didn't had mentioned yet, what he wanted.

Out of nowhere a car packed with insane teen insane teenager. One was standing out she had black hair and was probably 13 or 14, was driving and dancing, while yelling something about Friday and getting down - it was Thursday, but they were apparently so on drugs, that they didn't notice. And somebody was yelling something about "My hand is a dolphin!" while doing weird arm-movements. Teenagers these day did they believe these days that they could break any rule? Germany was shacking his head and grabbing for his cellphone. But he hadn't had to, because luckily a police car pulled up and stopped the teenagers. "The youth these days. Nothing in mind than partying." Switzerland froze on his seat, when he was addressed by Germany. Normally he wasn't so shy "Yeah Germany ... you are absolutely right." Inside him, he wanted to scream and punch something. He still couldn't forget, how near Germany lips were when he helped him with his nosebleed.

Secretly he touched his gun, that always comforted him. It was his favorite one - the golden one with extra sparkle. He did everything with it and took it everywhere. After a long time of silence - about 5 minutes - Germany pulled up and parked in front of a huge mall. Switzerland was speechless. When did it got build?  
>Germany got his attention when he started speaking "Switzerland ... you know Johnny Depp, right? Did you get the invitation for his birthday party?" Switzerland nodded. "Well... you know I don't what to wear so I wanted to ask you for help, for finding an outfit. Also, I don't know how to explain it, but seam like a really nice guy so I kind of wanted to get you to know you better and form an alliance." Even though Switzerland couldn't explain why, his read got all read "Well Germany, I can't become your ally, because I am neutral. I have always been and my boss doesn't want me to change anything about it. But there is nothing with hanging out with you, because you too seam like a very good person. And sure I will help you, even though I already have my outfit." - it was an special offer so I had to buy it, Switzerland added in his head.<p>

Suddenly Germany hugged him. "I understand. I hope we will have a very good friendship." he said. Embarrassed Switzerland smiled and said "Of course we will." After that both of them started entering the store, happily chatting. Inside Switzerland immediately realized a 50% off sign in the lady department. But Germany was there and he didn't want to embarrassed himself in front of him. But maybe something would fit... Get your act together, don't embarrassed yourself! He followed Germany to the costume-department, even if he was throwing longing glares to the 50% - off sign. His new friend didn't notice, he was too concentrated on the task of finding the perfect outfit. Switzerland didn't have to do much, just nodding in approval or shacking his head. But seriously, the guy would probably look good in anything, he was so tall not like Switzerland. Germany got some costumes - a pirate, a cowboy and a doctor. Switzerland was happy with the choices, because they were one of the cheapest. Good for him.

"Germany over there are the fitting rooms. I ... I just want to look at something, go ahead. I will be right there. I definitely want to see how it will fit you." Okay, I will show myself, if it is not too embarrassing. Germany said with a little smile and went to get changed. Switzerland stared at the back, than realized what he was going and rushed over to the women-department. He took most of the clothes with a 50% sign he only left the bras untoched - and disappeared in one of the fitting room next to Germany. At first he tried a cute maid outfit, with a lot of ribbons. It did fit surprisingly. Switzerland wanted to see how he looked, maybe he could wear it at home or when he went to sleep so his other clothes wouldn't get ruined so fast. Nobody would see him at home, except Lichtenstein.

Cautious he pecked outside - nobody was there - than he stepped outside the fitting room in front of the mirror. Why wasn't there one in his fitting room? I Blushing he turned in front of the mirror. It was kind of fun how the skirt flew, when he was turning. He turned on and on. Now he knew, why Lichtenstein was wearing a dress all the time.

Suddenly Prussia came out of the fitting room left to Switzerland. He was wearing the exact same outfit and started bitching at poor Switzerland, who was ducking under the harsh words "How dare you copy my look? Go away. GO OUT OF MY WAY. You aren't allowed to copy my awesomeness. I am awesome - you are nothing." Ashamed Switzerland ran out of the store, near tears. Of course the alarm went off, he hadn't paid yet. But Germany - in the pirate costume, even with matching hat - who watched the whole scene with red cheeks quickly step to them and told him he would pay, not without a very angry glare at Prussia. Prussia was still saying to himself, how awesome he looked in this dress - he looked hilarious, not like Switzerland who was actually cute in his dress. "Oh and I want to bye this costume.", he told the shop assistant. Quickly he paid and rushed out of the store. Switzerland was sitting in front of the car, crying. Quietly Germany picked him and sat him down on his passenger seat. You know Switzerland this outfit looks way better, that on stupid Prussia. You know, he has some problems... , with these word he bent down and kissed Switzerland.


End file.
